


Beaten

by mustachio



Series: Simplicity [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik could kill Altair for his stubbornness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaten

"Just admit that you've been beaten and we can end this, novice."

Altair glares at Malik, frowns back down at the source of his frustration, and knocks the table to the floor and the chessboard along with it.

Now, Altair smirks as if to say "who's beaten now?" and Malik glares as if to say "I will beat you for this."


End file.
